Okaeri
by Madsheepbaaka
Summary: Porn without a plot. Greed returns home to a very horny Ling.


Greed stood there with a key in his outstretched hand, but instead of meeting the familiar resistance of the locking mechanism, the door, instead, flung open.

_What the?_ he thought before catching up with what was going on.

"Ling? You're not supposed to be back till tomorrow."

The smaller man glared back at Greed and grunted.

"You. Bedroom. Now."

The homunculus stopped and stared. _Ling was naked. Ling was naked and also very obviously aroused._

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

_Huh? Oh, the bedroom. *Oh*._

"Move faster." Ling ordered, giving Greed a push as he started up the stairs.

"And start removing your clothes."

Moments later and both were standing at the foot of their huge bed. Kicking off his shoes Greed moved over to a chair and started to fold his jacket.

"The hell do you think you're doing." Ling said, grabbing Greed and spun him around.

"This." he said yanking the jacket and held it up then threw iton the ground.

"You." he followed and pushed hard against Greed's chest, the large man falling into the chair behind him.

"Watch what you're doing that suit didn't come cheap."

Ling flashed a wicked smile and straddled himself over Greed's lap. Grabbing fistfuls of shirt material he pulled hard, the buttons making small plinking sounds as they flew around the room.

"What the fuck do you think..."

"So sexy." Ling said and descended upon a collar bone and bit down, hard. The effect was electric. Greed moaned as his whole body reeled upwards, lifting them both out of the chair.

Ling let go.

"Now _that_ seems to have got your attention."

Greed looked down at his shoulder and watched as a red crackle flashed by.

"You fucking cut me." he pouted. "First you ruin my suit, then you fucking cut me."

"That's your own fault." Ling said, folding his hands behind Greed's neck.

"I did tell you to remove your clothes. And besides I thought you liked it rough."

Ling pulled in close and nuzzled his face against Greed's neck.

"Mm you smell wonderful."

Greed let out sigh as his lover began to trail kisses down his neck, the young man biting down every now and again as he made his way towards where he'd previously drawn blood. Yes he _did_ like it rough.

"So how was your trip to Xing?"

Ling growled into the man's neck.

Greed laughed and yanked Ling away, putting him at arms length.

"It's good to see you too."

Greed slid his hands down the Princes' slender body, pausing when they were half way down his thighs and brought them back up again to cup his ass. Squeezing gently he pulled Ling closer until the young man's dripping erection was inches from his own mouth. He smiled up at his lover and wrapped his hand around the engorged length. Pulling gently he causing the foreskin to slide back, revealing the glistening head, already slick with pre-cum.

"It seems you started the party without me."

Greed moved his fisted hand forwards and watched intently as Ling's foreskin glided back the way it came, sheathing the sensitive glans out of sight.

"But then you did always know what my favourite treat was."

Ling let out a soft moan as Greed continued to pull him forwards until the covered head of his cock was between moist lips. Keeping a tight grip to prevent the skin from retracting, Greed slipped his tongue in between the foreskin and the glans and slowly swirled it around one way until it met the resistance of Ling's frenelum. He, then repeated the motion, back the other way, in almost a complete circle, until he met resistance again.

"Fuck." Ling hissed and grabbed a fistful of Greed's hair.

Greed responded by repeating the action, withdrawing his tongue with every complete motion, savouring the taste of the sweet liquid. After clearing away most of the clear fluid he pulled Ling's foreskin back, far enough to unfold as many creases of skin as he could, without causing any discomfort. The action caused a small droplet of precum to leak out from the tip of Ling's cock.

"So horny." Greed said licking away the fluid and engulfed the top third of Ling's cock. Swirling his tongue around and once again, making sure to remove any precum that he'd missed before.

"Greed!" Ling cried out and pulled his cock from the other man's mouth.

"Don't want to cum." he said stroking his hand up the back of Greed's neck and through his hair.

"Not just yet."

Greed smiled up at his prized possession and manoeuvred them both into a slow deep kiss. _This_ was something he'd been missing.

"I think it's time for my second favourite treat."

Greed placed a kiss on tip Ling's nose.

"Are you sure?" Ling said smiling back, drawing Greed's lips back to his own.

"We could just carry on with where we're up to now."

Greed chuckled and traced his fingers up and down the curvature of Ling's waist.

"We can do as much of this as we want later, but right now, I haven't seen you in almost _two_ weeks."

Needing no more encouragement, Ling climbed up Greed's lap until he was standing on the seat between the man's thighs. Then placing his hands on the backrest for support, stood up on the arm rests and squatted down slightly.

"Mm." Greed said, moving into a better position and tilted his head back.

"Okay babe, down you come."

Ling continued to bend at the knees until he was practically sitting on Greed's face. The larger man wasting no time as he stuck out his tongue and drew a long wet line across Ling's entrance.

"More." Ling said, gently rocking his hips about his lovers head.

Greed reached up and placed one hand on Ling's lower back, the other over one his thighs.

"I'll give you more." he said and pulled Ling down so that his lips were pressed up around the pink hole, his tongue starting to probe in and out loosening the constricted bundle of muscle. It was in moments like these where Greed was thankful that Ling's personal hygiene was impeccable.

"Don't you dare stop." Ling managed to get out between moans.

"I want to enjoy this for as long as I can."

From his unique position Greed could feel Ling's lightly haired thighs begin to quiver.

_No, he isn't going to last much longer. I better make this feel real good._

Greed started to suck a little around Ling's anus and twisted his tongue with each motion in and out.

"I can't, I'm going to fall."

Greed put his supernatural body to good use and moved up catch his lover mid air, wrapping his arms tightly about Ling's back. The smaller man returning the gesture and wrapped his tired legs around Greed's waist.

"That was nice." Ling breathed into Greed's ear, his head resting upon the others shoulder.

"However I do believe I told you to _remove_ your clothes. Just how exactly do you think you're going to fuck me with your trousers still on?"

Greed laughed and dropped Ling down onto their sizeable bed.

"You do realise it's your fault that I'm still dressed. If you'd been less naked at the start we'd have both undressed one another along the way. "

Ling propped himself up on a pillow, folding his arms behind his head and spread his legs.

"So you're complaining about how you found me when you came home? And here I was, thinking that I'm irresistible, clearly I was wr..."

Greed shot across the room and pounced, cutting Ling off with a kiss.

"Shut up. You _are_ irresistible. Especially for an in-satiate like me."

Ling sighed into the kiss and with his hands, went straight for Greed's cock.

"Mm, as big as always." He said with a grin.

"Why, yes my dear, all the better to screw you with."

Ling continued to run his hands along the length of Greed's, oh-so-satisfyingly-huge, cock.

"I can't wait to have you inside me."

"I can't wait to _be_ inside you."

Greed pulled away from Ling's swollen lips and pushed his hands against the weight of his lovers body against the bed sheet, and kept on going until he had them clasped firmly behind his lovers back. Then, in one swift, practised, movement, flipped them both over so that their positions were reversed.

"Time for fun." he said and handed Ling the small bottle of lube they kept behind a pillow.

"You sure can handle my sexy ass?" Ling said and rubbed his perineum against Greeds engorged penis.

"Oh I'm sure I can. It's _you_ I'm worried about. You sure you can handle my enormous cock?"

"I've only been gone two weeks, don't think I haven't pleasured myself in _other_ ways. My ass is still capable of taking you on."

"Prove it."

Ling had every mind of doing so. Fingers could only do so many things and he was aching for a good ride. Uncapping the bottle he squeezed an ample quantity of the contents onto one of his hands and started to coat Greed's erection.

"You have such a gorgeous cock."

Admiring the piece of flesh, Ling slowly slid his hand up Greeds length, taking the time to appreciate the generous proportions and stopped just before he reached the cock head. Reaching down he slipped the remaining flesh into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, in much the same way Greed had done to him earlier on.

Greed breathed out heavily and reached over and cupped Ling's head between his hands. Ling looked up and Greed pulled them together, sealing their lips together, tasting himself in the other man's mouth.

"Now it's time to fuck you." he said and broke the kiss, licking at Ling's lips.

Ling reached for the lube again and motioned Greed to stick out his hand.

"The other way around." Ling growled and squirted some of the fluid onto Greed's fingers.

"Stretch me."

Greed obliged and reached forwards between Ling's legs and pushed up against the contours of his lovers ass. Delighting in the sensation that the curvature of his buttocks made against his slippery fingers. Ling reached for the lube and started to squeeze some more into his hand and stopped when Greed slid two fingers in.

"Ahh." he sighed and relaxed almost immediately. Greed added in a third finger and started to gently finger fuck his boyfriend.

"If you keep working me like this. I wont get much opportunity to finish coating your cock."

Greed ignored him and pulled Ling closer towards him. Reaching forwards he devoured Ling's cock once again and captured a drop of precum before it could drip away.

"Greed." Ling complained weakly but gave up and fell forwards, pressing his hands into Greed's chest for support.

"Now look what you did. You've got lube all over you."

"What a shame. I guess I'm going to need a shower after this."

Ling picked up the bottle and squirted a zigzag of the stuff across Greed's chest and stomach.

"Now you're definitely going to need a shower."

Greed grinned and pulled Ling flush against himself, their two bodies starting to slide against one another.

"Now we're _both_ going to need a shower."

Ling took the moment to grind their cocks and stomachs against one another. _Intercourse be damned._ He thought and thrust his hips once again. _Fuck this feels amazing too._

"If we keep doing this I'm going to cum. And although I _really_ like the idea of that, I want you to fuck me."

"You're the one on top." Greed said running his hands down Ling's back. "You can stop this whenever you want."  
_  
Oh, so he could, damn it. Well at least this got their cocks covered in lube._

Ling went to push himself up and found his hands slipping against Greed's body as he groped for purchase.

"Having some trouble there babe?"

Ling laughed.

"No dear. This is working just fine."

"Here." Greed said and gripped hold of Ling's wrists, giving the guy a shove backwards.

"Thanks."

Greed felt butterflies begin to stir in anticipation for what was about to come. No matter how many times they did this, an excited, nervous energy never failed to pulse through him.

Ling twisted slightly and reached behind for Greed's slick member. He marvelled once again at how thick the thing was and pulled it upwards, positioning himself so that the head was pushing up against his entrance.

Greed let out a shaky breath and ran the backs of his hands up and down over Ling's thighs.

"Feels great babe."

Ling took the moment to gyrate his hips, causing the tender flesh of his anus to stretch out a little, sheathing the top side of Greed's cock head. Ling knew this felt good. Greed had closed his eyes and was using all of his available will power to stop himself from thrusting upwards.

Pushing down a little more Ling relaxed and with a sudden slip, he overcame the resistance of both the inner and outer sphincter muscles, causing the first couple of inches of Greed's cock to suddenly rush up and penetrate inside him.

"Fuck." Greed hissed and opened his eyes.

Ling had his own eyes closed, his head tilted backwards and his breathing shallow. He was using his own hands on his thighs to help steady himself and he realised that they had somehow become intertwined with Greeds. He gave the others hands a little squeeze and carried on down until Greeds cock pressed up against the familiar resistance.

"Just a couple more inches." Greed said and gave a squeeze back of his own.

Ling continued to massage against the resistance, pulling the last inch of Greed's cock out from within him and pushed back down, waiting for the autonomic muscles to relax against the intrusion.

"Ahh." Ling breathed out as his body opened up, finally accepting the last of Greed's cock. He opened his eyes to see Greed looking up at him.

_Fuck he loved that smile._

"Almost ready." He said with a smile of his own, proceeding to slowly fuck himself with the final two inches of Greed's cock, making sure he'd properly relaxed.

Greed began to feel those butterflies rise once again. This was one of his favourite activities, watching, _feeling_, Ling's body open up, accepting the entire length of his penis.

"Ready." Ling said and climbed off of Greed, enjoying the sensation of feeling that huge cock slide out of him.

Greed moved off the bed and made room for Ling to take the position he was just in. Moving back on the bed he climbed over so that Ling was lying beneath him. By now Greed's heart had started to pound and he lifted Ling's legs up to allow for penetration. Pressing the tip of his cock against his lovers entrance, he looked up to check if Ling's face said anything other then 'fuck me now', and seeing no objection slowly pushed his way in.

"Stop." Ling said.

"I know babe."

"I know you know. But that isn't going to stop me from saying it."

Greed smiled and repeated the slow, gentle massaging that Ling had previously done around the final inches of his cock.

"Ahh" They both moaned again as Greed's hips came into contact with Ling's ass and thighs, his body once again, fully relaxed against the glorious intrusion.

Greed leant forwards and tenderly kissed his lover.

"Fuck me." Ling whispered into Greed's ear.

The larger man pulled back, withdrawing his entire length and slowly pushed all the way back in.

"Ahh, yes." Ling hissed in pleasure.

"Fuck me." Greed repeated the motion.

"Fuck me." Ling repeated again and Greed obeyed.

"Come on babe fuck me properly."

Greed laughed and picked up the pace, ploughing into Ling with long steady strokes. The intense feelings this created, making his body to shudder with each consecutive thrust.

"This is what I've been waiting for." Ling managed to get out between moans, his hands reaching up to grab a hold of Greed's back.

Greed cried out as he felt Ling's short nails dig into his skin. _Claw me. Claw me till my philosophers stone can heal me no more._

"Kiss me." Ling said and Greed leant in, his thrusts slowing as their tongues slid against one another.

"I'm getting close." Greed whispered.

"My mouth." Ling replied.

Greed let out a cry and pulled himself out, both of them changing position. Both of them stopping once Ling's lips had sealed themselves behind the corona of Greed's cock, engulfing the throbbing head.

"Here it comes babe. Ahh fuck yes."

Ling flicked his tongue over the tip of Greed's cock, pushing at the slit, feeling, as hot jets of cum started to spill into his mouth. He moaned around the sensation and swirled his tongue around Greed's cock head, drawing out his lovers orgasm and causing the other man to twitch violently against the overload of pleasure. Ling ran a finger down the underside of Greed's cock and milked out any last drops of his lovers seed.

"What a huge load." Ling said licking his lips.

Greed continued to catch his breath as his heart rate started to return to normal.

"I guess I've been saving myself."

"You don't say." Ling said and wrapped his arms around Greed's waist and pulled himself in kissing several time at Greed's stomach.

"I think it's time for my third favourite thing." Greed said, caressing the back of Ling's head.

Ling moved backwards and lay back down, handing Greed the bottle of lube. He watched as the larger man coated the fingers of one hand and lifted his ass up to provide his lover with easy access.

"Oh fuck." Ling cried out as Greed pushed in three fingers and spread them out. Each digit massaging in different locations, in small slow circles around the flesh surrounding his prostate. Greed's cock felt good, but it couldn't do _this_.

Before long Ling was squirming about the bed sheets, Greed having to use his other hand to keep the young man in place.

"I'm... so.. close..." Ling whimpered out, badly wanting to touch himself, knowing full well that Greed wouldn't tolerate such an action.

"How close?"

"Hnnn." Ling managed to say.

"Stop squirming." Greed commanded. Ling moaned again and forced himself to be still, Greed releasing the hold he had over Ling's body.

With his free hand, Greed reached up and grabbed hold of Ling's cock and gently pinched the foreskin together at the tip, spreading out some precum and helping to slick the glans beneath it. Taking his time, Greed slowly retracted the foreskin, then pushed it back the way it came until he had the entire cock head slick with precum.

"Stop teasing." Ling said, struggling to control himself.

Greed took the hint and pulled Ling's foreskin back and then pushed it forwards, repeating the motion several times over. Feeling the muscles of Ling's body starting to contract around his probing fingers, Greed knew his lover wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm going to cum." Ling said and moaned loudly, his hips thrusting upwards.

Greed watched with joy as his lover coated his chest and stomach with white ropes of semen, his anus contracting tightly around his probing fingers with each powerful squirt. Releasing his hold of Ling's cock and gently removing his slick fingers, Greed climbed over his lovers body.

"Itadakimasu." he said and started by placing a kiss on Ling's parted lips. Pulling away he moved down Ling's body, licking and sucking at the white liquid as he went. A large pool had collected in Ling's navel and Greed stopped and wrapped his lips around the depression and then swirled his tongue around in the crevice. This always had a funny affect on Ling, causing sparks to shoot from his belly button down into his groin.

"You should have done that earlier." Ling said, watching Greed start his way back down again.

"I was busy earlier. And I'm busy now."

Greed finished off by engulfing all of Ling's softening cock, Ling's body jumping each time Greed's tongue circled his cock head, still over sensitive from his orgasm. Once again Greed made sure to thoroughly relieve Ling's cock of anything he'd rather have to himself, releasing his cock with a satisfying pop.

Ling smiled and wrapped his hands around Greed's face, the larger moving in for another long kiss.

"So did you miss me?" Greed finally asked as their legs entwined and their bodies slid against one another.

Ling let out a moan of appreciation and squeezed his hands around Greed's body.

"Let's just say, it's good to be home."


End file.
